May I Borrow Your Charger, Please?
by Kiyoharu Gouriki
Summary: Yamamoto itu, entah kolot atau apa, benar-benar manusia paling kuno yang pernah Gokudera temui. Charger saja tidak punya, pria itu pakai apa sih kalau berkomunikasi? / Romance-Humor / TYL(8059!) / Republish dari akun wattpad saya / RnR, minna?


**May I Borrow Your Charger, Please?**

 **.**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

 **This fanfic © Kiyoharu Gouriki**

 **TYL(8059!), Romance!**

 **T**

 **.**

 _Happy reading!_

.

Gokudera Hayato seorang kolage dari Itali. Berkelana ke Jepang, untuk melakukan riset pada kawasan bebas polusi yang masih sangat suci udaranya. Pertamanya ia pergi bertiga bersama rekannya, Tsunayoshi, Lambo, dan Reborn. Namun mereka terpisah ditengah perjalanan, menyebabkan Gokudera terjabak di dalam sebuah rumah kecil di tengah-tengah hutan bersama dengan seorang petani dengan luka gores di dagu bernama Yamamoto Takeshi selama tiga hari berturut-turut.

Mereka bertemu ketika Yamamoto tidak sengaja menemukan Gokudera yang tertidur di pinggir perbatasan antara hutan dan permukiman. Tubuh pria Itali itu kotor, penuh debu di sekitar wajah manisnya. Kemeja putih yang biasa menjadi opsi tertinggi pilihan baju kerjanya, sudah hampir dipenuhi oleh noda lumpur dan lain-lain. Yamamoto tak tega melihat Gokudera. Dengan perasaan was-was, ia membangunkan si pemilik nama kecil Hayato itu.

"Hei, bangun." Tepuk Yamamoto pelan pada pundak Gokudera.

"Bangun.." tepukan berubah menjadi sedikit keras ketika Gokudera tak kunjung membuka matanya.

Yamamoto berdecak dalam hati. Bingung mengapa pria di depannya ini tidak bangun-bangun. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk mengusak surai abu Gokudera. Dan ajaibnya, si pemilik rambut membuka matanya dengan perlahan sambil menguap.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Gokudera ketus setelah ia sadar dan melihat pria bercapil segitiga membungkuk ke arahnya.

Yamamoto terdiam. Kedua netra hitamnya terkesima dengan manik emerald bak batu zamrud yang kini tengah memandang tajam ke arahnya. Entah ada dorongan apa dari dalam dirinya, Yamamoto menarik sesungging senyum,

"Aku Yamamoto Takeshi, mau mampir ke rumahku untuk membersihkan diri?"

Yah, begitu ceritanya. Dan pada akhirnya setelah terjadi adu mulut antara kedua pria yang belum saling mengenal itu, Gokudera memutuskan untuk singgah sebentar saja ke rumah Yamamoto kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Namun...ada namunnya! Ketika ia sudah selesai membersihkan diri dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi, hujan turun dengan deras hari itu. Gokudera lupa membawa payung dan jas hujan di backpackernya, jadi, pemuda berdarah Itali itu memutuskan untuk menunggu di teras rumah hingga hujan reda.

Ya. Awalnya hanya menunggu saja, tapi lama kelamaan, ia bosan dan capek menunggu terus. Sudah sangat larut, tetapi hujan belum reda juga. Dia malah kedinginan dan mengigil. Untung saja Yamamoto memperhatikan dia dari tadi, jadi petani muda itu segera menyuruh Gokudera masuk dan membuatkan pria itu teh hangat. Sambil sesekali menawarkan agar Gokudera menginap saja, karena masih ada kamar kosong di rumahnya. Dan Gokudera menurut, _hanya satu hari saja, besok aku akan memulai perjalananku lagi._ Batin Gokudera saat itu.

Namun, dia rasa, hujan tengah mempermainankan dirinya. Ia merasa tertipu. Hujan tidak kunjung reda selama 2 dari berturut-turut. Gokudera jadi uring-uringan sendiri. Ia menggerutu dan mengumpat sepanjang hari, menyebabkan Yamamoto yang sedang membersihkan cangkul-cangkulnya bolak balik memperingati dia. Tapi _wong_ yang namanya Hayato itu _ndablek_ , pria itu balik kesal dan malah misuh-misuh ke arah Yamamoto. Untung Yamamoto sabar dan penyayang, dia hanya elus dada dan geleng-geleng maklum.

Hari ketiga hujan sudah reda, menyisakan rintik-rintik kecil yang tidak seberapa mengganggu. Gokudera bersorak senang, dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Pria itu menata barang-barang bawaannya dengan hati yang riang. Ia bersenandung kecil melakukan kegiatannya. Tak sadar, bila pria yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan tak rela.

"Kau akan pergi?" Tanya Yamamoto pelan.

Gokudera mengangguk, "tentu saja! Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk sampai ke tujuanku."

Yamamoto menghela napas pelan. Dia tak rela Gokudera pergi dari rumah kecilnya ini. Tapi bisa apa dia? Dia kan hanya orang asing yang kebetulan lewat dan menawari pria itu sebuah tempat persinggahan. Jadi, ya sudah lah. Biarkan apa yang seharusnya terjadi, terjadi.

Namun lagi-lagi, sepertinya alam tengah usil pada Gokudera. GPS pria itu mati dan jalanan becek penuh lempung yang pada akhirnya menghambat perjalananya pergi ke tempat tujuan. Gokudera memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah Yamamoto.

Si petani yang saat itu tengah meratapi kepergian Gokudera, bersorak senang ketika melihat pria Itali itu kembali lagi ke rumahnya sambil bersungut-sungut. Dia memandang Yamamoto kesal dan berjalan melewati pria itu menuju kamar mandi. Wajah Gokudera sangat lucu saat itu, Yamamoto ingin mencubit pipi pria itu jadinya.

Tak lama, Gokudera kembali dengan pakaian kasualnya. Masih dengan perasaan kesal, ia bertanya kepada Yamamoto,

"Apa kau punya kabel charge ponsel?"

Yamamoto menggeleng.

Lalu Gokudera berpikir, "kabel charge untuk kamera?"

Yamamoto menggeleng lagi.

"Kabel charge laptop? Apakah ada? Sialan aku butuh semua itu."

Dan kali ini Yamamoto memasang wajah berpikir. Gokudera berharap sedikit. Iya, sedikit, karena setelah itu Yamamoto menggeleng untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Sialan! Lalu apa yang kau punya di rumah ini? Kau ini kuno sekali, ya!" Ujar Gokudera sedikit berteriak.

Pria itu lelah, ya ampun. Ia butuh semua kabel charge itu. Ia butuh ponselnya kembali, ia butuh jaringan internet. Ia butuh foto nomor telpon anak buahnya di kamera. Ia butuh laptop untuk mencari peta tujuan kampung tempatnya melakukan riset. Ia butuh semua itu untuk pekerjaannya!

"Aku memang tidak punya semua hal itu. Tapi aku punya charger ku yang lain." Celetuk Yamamoto tiba-tiba.

Wajah tertekuk Gokudera sontak berubah menjadi lebih berwarna. Dia penasaran, siapa tau charge milik Yamamoto bisa sedikit membantu alat elektroniknya.

"Apa? Ayo mana, berikan padaku." Perintah Gokudera.

Yamamoto segera beranjak dari duduknya, ia tersenyum tipis, kemudian menghampiri Gokudera.

"Kau ingin tau?" Tanya Yamamoto.

Gokudera mengangguk tanpa ragu-ragu. Lalu, kedua tangan Yamamoto meraih kedua sisi wajah Gokudera, membawa mendekat ke arahnya,

"Ini."

Sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan sebuah ciuman panjang dan lembut di atas kening pria silver itu.

...sialan-sialan-sialan.

Wajah Gokudera memerah seketika. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. Dia menjerit di dalam hati,

 _AKU KAN MENCARI KABEL DAN CHARGER, KENAPA DIA MALAH MENCIUMKU!?_

 ** _FIN_**

 **Republish dari akun wattpad saya : kiyoharu28**


End file.
